Dear Fanfiction
by JustWhatILike
Summary: Find out what all your favorite characters have to say about what people are posting on Fanfiction.
1. Spiderman

**I was really surprised that no one had written a "Dear Fanfiction" for Ultimate Spider-Man, so I decided to write one myself. I'll need some more ideas for letters, so let me know if you have any! Oh, and please rate and review; it's the only way I'm going to get better! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. :(**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not going to date any of your "Mary-Sues."

I'm just not.

Sincerely,

Peter Parker/ Spiderman


	2. White Tiger

**Please rate and review! Remember: let me know if you have any letter suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own this...**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Stop pairing me with Sam! That's just gross! And weird. If anything, he's the annoying brother I never had. Just because we're friends and we've got each others' backs doesn't mean that there's some sort of romance between us.

Sincerely,

Ava Ayala/ White Tiger


	3. Director Nick Fury

**Thanks for all your feedback; keep the requests coming!**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since my last two letters: I still don't own Ultimate Spider-Man.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Personnel,

I do not just allow any random person into S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't care if they've got a goofy looking costume, a hero name, or even a superpower. Parker only made it in because I saw potential in him, and I believed that with a little guidance, he could become the ultimate Spiderman. I run a very elite organization, and you have a better chance of seeing Loki tap dance than you do of making it here.

Sincerely,

Directory Nick Fury


	4. Powerman

**I got this as a request, so here it goes! Rate and review! Oh, and I still want to hear your suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel at all.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I exist too. So how 'bout you try putting _me_ in some of your stories, huh?

Sincerely,

Luke Cage/ Powerman

* * *

**There really aren't a lot of stories with Powerman, which is a shame, because he's a really cool character. So anyway, let me know what you think!**


	5. Spiderman 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! I need some more ideas though... let me know if you have any! I'm trying to write a letter from Ironfist, so he'll probably be next! Also, I love all of your criticism; it's going to make me a way better writer in the future, so basically just keep doing what you're doing!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Do you guys like seeing me in pain? Because 70% of the stuff you write involves me being abused, tortured, or depressed to the point of self-harm. I'm a WAY happier person than that, and even though my team can be annoying, they're not always the monsters you guys make them out to be. Please stop writing these dark and depressing stories about me. Write them about Sam of you have to. But not me.

Sincerely,

Your_ Friendly _Neighborhood Spiderman


	6. Iron Fist

**Hi guys. I had some trouble trying to think of something for Iron Fist, so please let me know how I did and/or what you would have liked to see. So basically, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own USM.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I believe you are seeing what is not really there. What you have written of is more reflective of yourselves than they are of me and my friends.

Sincerely,

Danny Rand/ Iron Fist

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

You're probably confused after reading that letter from Fortune Cookie over there. So let me translate:

The stuff you write about says more about you than it does about us. So try to keep it real.

Sincerely,

Peter Parker/ Spiderman

* * *

**So once again, just let me know what you think! Oh, and keep the ideas coming!**


	7. Harry Osborn

**So I got this as a request, and I actually really liked the idea! So thank you to everyone who suggested it! Keep on reviewing; as you can tell, I love your ideas! **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Okay, yes, my Dad is _the_ Green Goblin, as in the supervillan that terrorized New York. And no, he does not always pay me as much attention as I'd like him to, or praise my efforts as often as most dads would. But that does **not** make him an abusive parent! Seriously! He's not the world's worst Dad, so stop trying to make him out to be some abusive psychopath! Because of you don't, he may come after you next... Just saying.

Not So Sincerely,

Harry Osborn

* * *

**Was that OOC at all? Let me know if you think it was. Anyways, next letter is going to be from actually a lot of people, but mostly Sam and Peter on their thoughts about Spidernova. I still need more ideas, though!**


	8. Spiderman and Nova

**I know I haven't been on here for a while, which I'm very mad at myself about, but I haven't forgotten this out any of my other stories. This chapter is on Spidernova (which I personally DO NOT ship), so let me know what you think. Oh, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your ideas which are absolute genius! You guys should be writing this story yourselves! ;) Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own USM**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Spidernova? Really? First of ew! We're not gay! Second off, mega ew! We would never date each other! Ever! That is weird and gross and twisted, so stop writing about it! Just because we're friends doesn't mean that we are secretly in love with and hiding a relationship from our team. IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN. WE ARE STRAIGHT.

Sincerely,

Peter Parker/Spiderman and Sam Alexander/Nova

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Don't tell Pete and Sam, but we find these fanfictions hilarious! Sure, it would never actually happen, and it is a little weird, but that's what makes it so funny! So keep writing them for us!

Sincerely,

The rest of the team

* * *

** Okay, so that's it! Let me know your thoughts! The next chapter is going to be from Agent Coulson (I got a brilliant idea for him, so I'm going with that). I hope to post that soon. Stay tuned!**


	9. Phil Coulson

**I give total credit of this to DaEpicNinja. I never like calling people out by name on these author's notes, but this person had a great idea, and I pretty much stole it word for word. So thank you so much! **

**See? You guys all have such brilliant ideas: I need you to keep giving me these suggestions! **

** Disclaimer: I literally own none of this. None.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I exist, too.

Sincerely,

Top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, black belt in karate, Principal of Midtown Science, and President of the Captain America fanclub: Phil Coulson

(Look at that resume. How am I not in more of your stories?)

* * *

**My next letter is going to be from Doc Ock (which was another suggestion). So stay tuned!**


	10. Doctor Octopus

** Hey, sorry it's been so long since I updated! So I got this as a request; please tell me if you think it's OOC. R&R!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Why do you feel the need to call me psychotic and demented? I will have you know that I am a genius scientist who survived a fatal accident, made (and developed a cure for) venom, and created the Green Goblin serum. These names are highly inaccurate and are _very_ damaging towards my reputation. Bad guys have an image to maintain, too. Try to consider this when you write your next story.

Sincerely,

Otto Octavius/ Doctor Octopus

* * *

** Just a heads up, I got alot of requests for MJ, so the next chapter is her complaining about being paired with Sam. After that, I'm going to most likely do Flash (another request). Keep the ideas coming!**


	11. Mary Jane

** I'm back! So I feel like this is OOC for MJ... let me know if you agree because I'd like to change that. Anyway, I got alot of good requests, but there is one of like to ask a ****question about: I got a request for Ironspider, and even thought I looked at the M section, there wasn't an official ship name, so just to clarify, Ironspider is Danny and Peter, right?**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Stop pairing me with Sam. We're friends, and we're fine with that. Trust me, he is not my type. Besides, I have my journalist career to work on,and I don't want any relationship getting in the way. So just stop, okay?

Sincerely,

Mary Jane Watson

* * *

** The next chapter is going to be from either Ava or it will be about Ironspider... Not sure which yet. I've gotten great ideas, and I've decided that my last letter will be about Peter/Ava pairings, because, as it was rightfully pointed out to me, those are the most popular stories. However, I'd like to get in at least a few more letters before I rap this up. Thanks guys!**


	12. Spiderman 3

**I know it had taken me a way long time to update, but I've been busy with another story which I recently completed. Anyways, R&R! I am LOVE LOVE LOVING your suggestions! Pure genius!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

So about this Ironspider stuff... STOP. JUST STOP. It is weird and gross and sick and twisted! Ironfist is my TEAMmate, not my SOUL mate. This pairing is just weird.

Once again, just so we're clear: STOP!

Sincerely,

Peter Parker/ Spiderman (who is scarred for life)

* * *

** The next letter is going to be from White Tiger. I got an idea that was so smart, I'm ashamed I didn't think of it first, because it really is such a big issue on Fanfiction. I give complete credit to ArtemisBAMF1213 (sorry if I got that wrong. You know who you are).**


	13. White Tiger 2

** Sorry it's taken me forever to update! I've been slammed by schoolwork, but I promise I haven't forgotten about you all! Please rate and review!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

So, just because I'm the girl on the Team must make me the damsel in distress, right?

Wrong!

I have been well trained and am HIGHLY self disciplined and the most- make that ONLY- mature person there. That's not to mention my amazing tiger powers I get from my amulet. I DO NOT need to be saved on every mission by "big strong Spiderman" because I was kidnapped or tortured or whatever else. I can watch my own back, thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Ava Ayala/White Tiger


End file.
